The change of my life
by ilove.toomanytosay
Summary: Wonder what would happen if you end up in your favourite story. the people you can save , things you will chanage and who you would be in now. Anna from being in her bedroom to being in the story is going face many obsectles to discover her hiding past. all the while dealing with her love life that has came in the face of Draco Malfoy and keeping secert from him is just the start..
1. Prolodge

**here a story i had on my old account changed a bit but will not take long to start. any where here it is my story enjoy **

**i don't own anything **

* * *

The change of my life

Prologue

The moment can happen so fast you can by-pass the change. Well my life has taken a turn event. See I never realised that my obsession over the book, I have read. Would lead me to this moment of path I have read too many time about. To change the future now and there is nothing I can do will happen. I have to take it and see the new path this story will take.

From reading in my room to standing in this street. I know where I am. I am in my favorite book series, Harry Potter. Me, Anna here now. What on Earth I am going to do now?

I need help so that means that I have to go up to the castle to get help from Albus Dumbledore about who I am and that I need to get out of here or help Harry Potter. I realised just then to found the most important thing; what year is he in? I started to make my way to the castle to talk to Albus Dumbledore. I started to think about what I will do after I talk to him. The possible of what I could for this world, all I could do here. I was lost in thought when I heard a scream behind me. I turned and saw someone in the sky screaming her head off.

I turn back around and run the rest of the way to the castle. I have to tell someone what I know, but then I realised that Dumbledore is not here at the moment, I will just have to wait until then. I will have to hind in the castle until then; until I can tell someone. I will just have to do that. I walked up to the fat lady and stood there for a few minutes thinking about what the password is at the moment. I remembered the password before anyone could see me here and ask about me been here too. I ran into the common room and found a place where I could hear what is going on but I couldn't be seen. I heard every word said that night between everyone in the common room.

It may sound strange hiding from them; but to show myself before I talk to Dumbledore would be dangerous, for me! They could react badly about me; knowing that, I know everything about him, Ron and Hermione, and everyone they talk to. So I listened for hours on end and soon I fell asleep there listening to them; hiding from them all the same. That is the day my life changed forever...

* * *

**thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter. Mistakes are my own. I don't own anything. **

* * *

Chapter 1

The weekend pasted and on Monday I went up to Dumbledore, he didn't know who I was; so I told him that I had to help Harry, Ron and Hermione. Tell him my knowledge of what has happened , what is going on now but not what is going to happened to everyone at Hogwarts. We talked for a while; then I realised, the simplest thing, how am I going to gain Harry's trust?

After discussing everything with Dumbledore; it was decided that I will start at Hogwarts in a week time, only walking around not going to class yet. In a week time we should have a good cover story for why I am only starting now. I will be sorted beforehand to see where I will stay even know that I want to help Harry. I still have to be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts. I then came up with the prefect idea.

"Why don't I get sorted now? It would make everything easy if we know what house I am in, right?" I ask Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked up to me like I am a genius. He got up from his seat, brought over the sorting hat and called up for Snape and McGonagall to watch over me getting sorted into a house. The sorting hat got placed on my head and started to talk to me.

"Such a great mind, great talent and personality; but three houses are good for you. I see it all." I know what houses the sorting hat is talking about but no way was I going to end up in a house that was supposed to be evil; but Snape is not evil. I know that! So it would not matter. I would prove that because I am in no way would be evil. 'I see that thought of yours, so it is decided that you will be in the house of your father….Slytherin!"

The was around sound of a gasp made after my sorting , but I was more shocked from the words 'house of your father', but that makes no sense at all. I pull the hat off my head put it on the desk and look at it. No one said anything when I started to open my mouth to start to say something; the storing hat stopped me.

"You are a witch, a descended of one of the Hogwarts founders and I see it all. It all locked up; the knowledge of who you are. That why you are in this house; he will realise your return Anna. R." said the storing hat. This is stupid that storing hat is wrong.

"What on Earth is you talking about my last name don't start with R; it starts with S." I tell the hat.

"Ah, S, no; it is, R! Really R, Miss Riddle." The hat said. All I could do was stand there shell shocked; I turned to everyone had that look; when they know that everything has changed, because of me. The war that is coming has a new threat to watch out for. I look at all three of them, what I could say to them.

"You have to help me" is all I say to them and they started to do that. After a while I realised one important thing; he will found me. Soon, I know that; but he is my father. What happened to my family that I have left to be here? I made a choice "I will start here soon; after Christmas. I have to get out there; so he knows of my return. It is best to do that." Everyone looks at me; Snape was the first to realise what I meant in those words.

"So let go and get everything ready for you. I think we should try and unlock your knowledge; don't you think?" he asked me all I did was nod to him. McGonagall left to go to a class but Snape waited to say one more thing I think. "I will protect you and help you unlock that knowledge for you." Dumbledore looks at me; I realise what he was going to ask so I add to him.

"I will still help Harry."

* * *

**_Next chapter will have__ Draco in it so yeah until next time bye_**

**_Please review :)_**


End file.
